Hidden Power
by Savplanet
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have a baby girl named Florence, and little did Florence know that she too used to have the powers of Elsa, but she finds out how they got taken away when she was a baby as a teenager, and she wants them back.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Power

**Chapter 1**

_**Hey! So this first chapter will have a little Kristanna here and there, and will mainly be like the prologue. It might seem like a slow start but I promise it will get better. PLEASE COMMENT! (Wow I sound so desperate…) Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! **_

*****I DO NOT OWN **_**FROZEN**_** OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN FLORENCE*****

_Life in Arendelle seemed perfect. Everyone loved Elsa, Anna was having the time of her life now that she was married to Kristoff and absolutely loved everything twice as much than before. It was currently winter, but spring was just around the corner in the matter of a month or two. Anna had just recently found out some news that changed her life forever, this particular news gave her great joy, and great fear._

The Other Morning:

Anna awoke to her stomach in knots and a burning in her throat—morning sickness. She ran to the bathroom quicker than a strike of lightening and threw up. Kristoff was at her side in a second rubbing her back gently with his hand.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned about his wife.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she panted, trying her best to stand up.

"I seriously think you need to see a doctor, you've been throwing up almost every morning, something isn't right." Kristoff said helping her walk back to the bed.

"No, please, I think I'll be okay, just give it another day or so," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she sat back down.

"Positive," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Would you mind getting me some water?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, honey," he smiled, leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, Anna exhaled and fell back into the bed. Really, she saw the doctor the other day; Elsa called a doctor in when Kristoff was out with Sven. Anna knew why she was sick, she was pregnant. She really didn't want to tell Kristoff, she thought that he would get upset and want to leave. As of that morning, only Elsa, the doctor and Anna knew.

Present:

Anna was talking with Elsa, and they were taking a stroll around the inside of the castle in the midst of their conversation. Elsa was trying to convince Anna just to tell Kristoff, but she wouldn't listen.

"Anna, he will not leave. Kristoff loves you more than anything in the world and will probably be more than happy to know this," Elsa said soothingly.

"No, he won't, Elsa! He'll probably be so upset he'll just leave while I'm sleeping or something!"

"Anna, you're talking non-sense. If you keep this up I will tell him myself,"

"No! Elsa! You can't!"

"Anna, I will if you keep acting ridiculous," she scolded.

Suddenly, they heard a door open behind them—they both say Kristoff standing there in the doorway. "Hello," he smiled.

"Greetings, Prince Kristoff," Elsa curtsied.

"Oh, should I—"

"It is fine," Elsa chuckled.

Kristoff wrapped Anna in a warm hug and kissed her quickly. "Anna, do you have something you want to say here?" Elsa said.

"Um, no," she said, glaring at her.

"What is it?" Kristoff chuckled.

"I think I'll give you two some peace," Elsa said as she walked out and shut the door softly behind her.

"What was she talking about?" Kristoff asked, still holding Anna's waist.

"Um, it's nothing, really," Anna replied nervously.

"Babe you can tell me anything," Kristoff said soothingly, gently brushing one of Anna's bangs away from her eyes.

"Kristoff, I'm going to say this calmly and rationally, so please do not hate me, but….I'm, well, I'm-pregnant." Anna said, closing her eyes, afraid to see his response. Anna slowly opened her eyes open to see a huge smile on his face.

"Anna! That's incredible!" he said picking her up and spinning her around. "We're going to be parents!"

"Yeah!" she smiled.

"So that explain why you've been so sick lately! I should've known!" he said, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry I hesitated about telling you, but I just didn't want to scare you or anything," Anna said shyly.

"Anna, you should've known I saw it coming at some point, I mean think about it." He said, blushing even harder.

"Yeah," she blushed as well, looking down.

"Hey, I love you," Kristoff smiled, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," she smiled as they kissed each other softly.

3 Months Later:

Anna was starting to show, and it felt like her stomach got bigger every single day. She had recently been experiencing tons of chills, and horrible aching pains in her abdomen, and she feared that it was related to the baby. One day, she went to tell Elsa about it, and the paint got so bad, she found herself holding her stomach tightly and having to sit on the stone castle floor. After about ten minutes of Anna sitting there in pure pain, Elsa finally walked by and saw her sister.

"Anna! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I don't know," Anna couched, "I think there's something wrong with the baby,"

Elsa put her hand gently on Anna's stomach and it was ice cold. "Oh no," she gasped. "We've got to get you to the trolls, right away!" Elsa said anxiously.

"No, no, please, I'll be okay," Anna protested.

"No you won't, Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. "I'm getting Kristoff right away!" Elsa then screamed for a guard, which one came immediately.

"Yes my queen?" He responded.

"Please watch over Princess Anna, momentarily while I go find Prince Kristoff." Elsa said that, and nothing more, she then darted down the wing, he white braid trailing behind her.

Elsa finally found Kristoff in the stables checking on Sven after what felt like hours of running. "Kristoff! You have to take Anna to the trolls immediately!"

"Why?! What's wrong?"

"She's in extreme pain, and her abdomen is ice cold! I fear that the child wields my powers!" Elsa panted as they began running back to Anna's location.

"When did this happen?" He asked as they began to sprint.

"I don't know! I found his sitting in the middle of the northern hall in extreme pain!" Elsa replied.

When they arrived back to where Anna was; Kristoff picked her up princess style and the next thing they both knew, they were flying through the forest on Sven. "Hang in there, honey. I promise you'll make it," Kristoff said soothingly, but Anna could only respond with a soft cough.

When they reached the trolls, they immediately popped out of their rock form and rushed over to Kristoff, whom was yet again holding Anna.

"What's wrong?" the oldest one asked.

"She's pregnant, and we think that the baby has Elsa's powers, and it's clearly harming Anna," Kristoff panted, anxious.

"Here, lie her down," the troll said. Kristoff gently put Anna down as he instructed. The troll magically waved his hands over the baby inside Anna, and soon a blue streak of light came out and landed in a necklace on the troll. He took it off and handed it to Kristoff.

"It's so cold," Kristoff said.

"Yes, it's the child's powers. This is a very rare case, and I'm surprised it even worked. But when the child is born, you have the decision of giving it the powers, or keeping them in that small magic glass bulb until given to another heir. But be careful, if that power falls into the wrong hands, everyone's lives may be in danger."

The next morning, Anna awoke in her cozy bed, the sunlight beaming in through the thin curtains draped across her windows, striking her pupils when her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and sat up, surprised she didn't have morning sickness, or the cold pains from the baby anymore. "What happened?" She muttered to herself, rubbing her messy hair.

"Morning!" Kristoff whispered cheerfully as he slowly poked his head in through the slowly opening bedroom door.

"What happened, did I pass out or something? Oh no, did I embarrass myself again!?" Anna said anxiously.

"No!" Kristoff laughed. "This is what happened," he said stepping in and taking the necklace off and handing it to Anna.

"Whoa! That's cold!" she said dropping it onto the sheets.

"Careful!" Kristoff said, gently picking it up.

"Sorry, what is that?" Anna asked with a yawn.

"Long story short," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck," You were in a life and death situation, so I took you to the trolls, well, Elsa figured out that the baby has her powers, and then I took you to the trolls, who, somehow, miraculously took the power out of the baby without like even touching you, and they put it in this glass teardrop, thing." Kristoff said.

"Uh-huh," Anna said, not believing him at first," So, you're telling me, that, the baby has, well, had Elsa's powers?"

"Yeah, and the trolls said we can decide to give this power back to the child after it's born, because if it kept the power while it's inside you it might seriously harm you, or it can stay in the glass bead-thing until someone else gets it."

"Wow, you weren't kidding…Um, I don't know! I mean, what if it falls into the wrong hands? But yet, I don't want the child to suffer like Elsa, and have to hide half of her lifetime…"

"Wait, _her?" _Kristoff said shockingly.

"Surprise!" Anna said innocently, smiling.

"Since when did you find this out?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"The other day," she said shyly.

"You have got to stop going to the doctor without me knowing, enough surprises already," Kristoff said as he sat down and gently put his hand on Anna's small but yet still round stomach. "The next thing I know I'll come home next week and you'll say you're having twins or something." Kristoff chuckled.

"Don't jinx me, please," Anna smiled. Kristoff put his hand on her cheek and brought their faces closer. "I love you," Anna whispered.

"I love you too," Kristoff smiled gently, their faces only centimeters apart. Their lips finally met and he pulled her in close into a passionate kiss; he hugged her so close she could feel his heart thumping against her chest and he could feel hers doing the same. Anna chuckled softly deep in her throat and she then felt heat rush to her cheeks when she felt Kristoff smile at the noise she made. After they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together; then Kristoff chuckled softly.

"What?" Anna smiled.

"Nothing, I was just remembering when we first met, I was so rude…" he trailed off.

"Hey, don't worry about it, look where it got us, right?" Anna smiled, kissing him on the lips again. After they pulled back, Anna couldn't help but blurt out a question she'd been dying to ask Kristoff for weeks now. "Ca-Can I ask you something?" Anna stuttered.

"Anything," Kristoff responded sweetly.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Anna asked shyly.

"Who?"

"The baby, silly," Anna tried to smile, but the fear of the child possibly not liking her made her so anxious she couldn't even fake a smile.

"Of course she will, who couldn't like you?" Kristoff said rubbing her cheek gently with the back of his hand.

"But, is it going to hurt?" Anna blurted out another random question.

"What, child-birth?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous, I mean, a baby is kind of a large thing coming out of a small area," she said awkwardly, blushing.

"You'll be fine, Anna. I pretty sure you're the only person who can walk up to someone and say that you've been frozen before, literally," Kristoff said soothingly, trying to calm her nerves.

"Thank you," she replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome. So, what's it going to be? Where are we putting this thing?" Kristoff asked softly as he held up the necklace and they both looked at it.

"I'm not sure, what if she finds out when she gets older and gets mad at us for not giving to her, but then if we don't hide it well enough then Arendelle could be at risk again," Anna trailed off.

"I think if we hide it to the point where she'll never find, or anyone else, and then we'll be okay." Kristoff said.

"And where would that be?" Anna asked stubbornly. Kristoff smiled and looked at her. "What?" she asked.

Elsa was walking down the main stairs of the castle, which were illuminating a bright orange from the many drops of sunlight peeking in from all around the main corridor. Every servant would bow and bless her with a good morning, she knowing the best of manners would respond her best to the respectful acts. Sometimes she hated going downstairs for breakfast because she would have to stop and bow so many times. But, she just eventually got used to it. She was about halfway to the dining room when she heard Anna coming down the stairs, she was so loud…but that's why everyone loved her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, good morning to you too," Anna's voice echoed through the halls. "Elsa! Hey! Hi! I need you!" Anna then called cheerfully.

Elsa turned around with a smiled on her face to see Anna running up to her. "Yes, sis?" she asked gracefully.

"Well, Kristoff and I, we, kind of need your opinion on something, big."

"Oh no, what is it this time?" Elsa said.

"Nothing, _bad,_ I mean, maybe crazy, but, not bad, I mean, bad would be a _bad_ term for, bad, what was I talking about?" Anna said, only confusing herself.

"You needed my opinion on something," Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Oh! That's right! Well, you know how I like, almost died the other day, again, and, in a nutshell, the baby has the same powers as you. But the trolls put it in this," Anna said, holding up the necklace. Elsa was shocked, but Anna kept talking. "So, the trolls said we could give the baby girl her powers back after she's born, or just keep it in this thing until whoever is to break the glass bead will get the power, and, we've decided to keep it from her…" Anna said.

"Good choice, continue," Elsa said.

"And, Kristoff thought the best place to hide this would be the library, but I totally disagree, so we kind of need your help to find a good spot," Anna said nervously.

"Well, the library isn't actually a bad idea; no one is hardly ever in there except for you and sometimes me, but rarely. I tell the servants to stay out of there too; it isn't worth the extra work to clean it." Elsa said.

"Okay, I mean, I guess you're right," Anna sighed, realizing that it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Well, keep the necklace for now, and maybe later today we can hide it, too many servants bustling around now," Elsa said with a grin, winking.

"Okay! Bye Elsa!" Anna said hugging her before she darted back off up the stairs. Elsa just chuckled and continued to make her way to the dining room.

That night, Kristoff and Anna did as Elsa had suggested, and were in the midst of hiding the necklace in the library when the grandfather clock stroke midnight. "I think I know the perfect place," Anna whispered as she tiptoed over to the bookshelf which held the book that her parents used when Elsa struck her as a little girl. She pulled the book out and behind it was a secret compartment with a small key hole. Anna pulled a necklace out of her shirt that had been on her neck the whole time, but the chain was so thin and fine no one ever noticed, not even Elsa. At the end of the chain was a small golden key.

"Whoa, what's that?" Kristoff asked, amazed.

"Dad gave it to me as a little girl; he said it was for me only." Anna replied to his curiosity as she put the key into the lock and turned it, popping open the small compartment. She gently sat the necklace wielding the ice powers inside, and shut the compartment—sealing it with a click. She relocked it and hid her necklace, then replacing the book.

"Good job," Kristoff said, smiling as he pulled Anna into a soft hug.

Kristoff chuckled as he pulled her closer, and she rested her head on his hard chest, hearing the soft thumping of his heart which made her smile.

Months later, on the first day of winter to be exact, Anna woke up around three in the morning to horrible abdominal pains. She knew it could only be one thing—the baby was coming. Fear struck her, for she had heard the many stories of women passing away during child-birth, and she was afraid she would be one of them.

After about an hour of labor pains, Anna finally delivered a beautiful baby girl. "What are we going to name her?" Anna said, exhausted from everything. She had the prettiest smile on her face based on Kristoff's opinion, and he wanted her to do the choosing.

"I don't know, what about Annabelle?" Kristoff said.

"Um, I don't think that fits her, what about, _Florence?" _Anna said.

"I like it," Kristoff replied honestly, Florence was a pretty name. "Princess Florence of Arendelle," He smiled.

Elsa couldn't stop smiling to herself; she was sitting off the side of the bed and was so happy her cheeks hurt from smiling. "May I hold her?" Elsa finally caved in.

"Of course," Anna smiled, handing Florence to Elsa.

"Aww, she's so precious," Elsa cooed. "Hi, who's a cutie-pie?" she said in a goofy voice, making the baby smile for the first time.

"She actually looks a lot like you," Kristoff said.

"Oh, you're being ridiculous," she responded.

"No, I was thinking the same thing," Anna said.

Elsa looked down at Florence closely, she slightly opened her eyes and Elsa could see that she had the same blue eyes as herself, but only much brighter. Even the baby's nose looked like Elsa's a little, and her cheeks. "Wow, I guess you're right," Elsa whispered to herself.

They all then turned to look at the window simultaneously when they heard the crowds of people gathering outside the balcony from Anna and Kristoff's room. "I might want to tend to them," Elsa said, handing Florence back to Anna—then walking over the balcony.

Everyone went silent when they saw Elsa. "Attention, people of Arendelle, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff are now the proud parents of Princess _Florence _of Arendelle. Long may she reign!" Elsa said cheerfully, and everyone started cheering and some even began to dance around. Elsa smiled at the sight of the happy townspeople, proud to be their Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Power**

**Chapter 2**

_**Hey all! Sorry it took so long to get this up…school is killer X( Thanks so much for the follows and I must apologize for seeing a typo or two in chapter 1 :/ I was speed reading and then of course I catch the mistakes AFTER I publish it...but hopefully you read past them. Will hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! This chapter is going to be like time warp through Florence's childhood so Chapter 3 will start with her as a teenager. Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and follow! I need everyone's opinions! Enjoy peoples! ;)**_

*****I DON'T OWN **_**FROZEN **_**OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY FLORENCE IS MINE*****

Months had flown by and Florence was already eight months old. She had Kristoff's blonde hair, but looked like Anna. Elsa loved Florence like she was her own child, and Florence began to grow a love for Elsa back. One day, Anna had to help Elsa with some decorating and Kristoff had to watch Florence. Let's just say, Kristoff is better off cutting ice than babysitting.

"No! Florence!" Kristoff grunted as he chased after the rapidly crawling baby girl, who knocked over something breakable every two seconds. He caught the falling vase, and by the time he placed it back, another one was falling, only seconds away from smashing to the ground. He caught the vase with his left hand, and grabbed Florence with his right. "Got ya!" he laughed. Placing the vase back then picking Florence up and holding her close to his chest. She was giggling so hard it sounded unnatural. Her funny laugh made Kristoff smile, "What's so funny?" he chuckled. She just stretched out her arms and started playing with his nose. "Do you like noses?" he said goofily. She just laughed a little more.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he turned to see Anna poking her head through the slightly opened doorway. "Are you two having a good time?" she asked sweetly.

"I think so, well, I've been doing the chasing," Kristoff said, handing Florence over to Anna.

"Hmm, have you been a bad girl?" Anna asked in that voice mothers use when they talk to their babies. "Because I think she's been an angel," Anna said to Kristoff in her normal voice.

"Hey! Don't pin this one on me! She knocked everything over!"

"It looks fine to me," she said smiling, finding in funny how aggravated he was getting.

"That's because I put everything back! You know what, she was an angel, I promise." Kristoff said, caving into Anna's facial expressions. She started laughing softly as she carried Florence over to her bed.

"I believe you," Anna said sweetly. "I still feel a bit guilty though, about the powers, you know?"

"Anna, think about it, it was best for you and Florence," Kristoff said resting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I guess so," Anna moped. She felt so guilty, hiding something like that from her own child.

Time seemed to fly faster than ever before, and the next thing everyone knew, Florence was eight years old and she was quite the handful. Elsa thought she was the most beautiful princess that Arendelle had ever seen, Anna even agreed. But she loved everything and everyone, Olaf was like her brother, she even played with Sven for hours on end some days. Her blonde hair now reached her mid-torso, and her eyes had become such a stark-blue that they appeared to glow, but really they weren't.

One warm summer morning, Florence awoke to the rising sun and jumped out of bed. She quickly brushed her hair and slipped on her shoes and ran down the stairs, still in her nightgown. She ran outside and darted down to the stables, then sprinted straight to Sven's stall.

"Sven!" her cute voice called as she ran up to him. "Sven! Are you up yet?!"

Sven finally stood up in his stall and looked over the wooden gate to see Florence and her bright eyes, full of curiosity.

"Sven!" she giggled as his bent down and liked her cheek. She grabbed his antlers and he swung her onto his back. He turned so she could reach the gate and unlock it, and then he pushed the gate open and starting walking towards the stable doors. She held on tight to his fur; he was just about to speed up but they were stopped by Kristoff.

"What are you two doing?" He said, giving Sven a look of disappointment since he knows not to take Florence on rides, no matter what she does.

"Daddy!" Florence whined.

"You both know that you can't go out on your own, especially not at the crack of dawn." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Florence said softly, her and Sven both hanging their heads in disappointment.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. I just don't want either of you to get hurt. Come on, Aunt Elsa said she wants to show you something," Kristoff smiled, lifting his daughter off of Sven.

"Really?!" Florence gasped with excitement.

"Yes, she does, that's actually why I came to get you and saw you were missing from your bedroom." Kristoff said as he led Sven back to his stall and locked it. Florence held Kristoff's hand as they walked back to the castle. When they walked back inside, Elsa was waiting for them. Florence went running over and Elsa picked her up into a tight hug.

"Morning Auntie Elsa!" Florence said with a huge smiled across her face. Kristoff stood and watched with a small grin on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good morning to you my flower!" Elsa said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Do you want to go play a little game?"

"Yes, please!" Florence said with pure joy as Elsa put her down.

"Okay, come on!" she said, walking off with Florence, her hands small enough that they only wrapped around Elsa's index finger. Elsa turned around and looked at Kristoff waving to him and winking.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" Florence gasped to herself before she went darting back to Kristoff. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you, daddy." She smiled.

"I love you too," Kristoff smiled, kissing her forehead quickly before she darted back to Elsa.

They walked off and Kristoff stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. He was still shocked and amazed at how much his life had changed in what felt like only days but he knew it had been years. He met Anna, had the craziest adventure of a lifetime and was now a proud father. He couldn't ask for more.

"Where are we going, Aunt Elsa?" Florence asked as they walked through the castle halls.

"You'll see," Elsa smiled. "And, you like the snow, right?"

"I love it!" she smiled, literally shaking with excitement. Florence was very aware of Elsa's powers, and she loved them.

After about five more minutes of walking, Elsa and Florence reached the castle ballroom, which, as Elsa had expected, was a ghost town. "Okay, now close your eyes, and count to ten." Elsa smiled. Florence obeyed and began to count to ten. Elsa worked her magic and began to form hills of snow and puff flurry clouds by the ceiling so a light snow fall would continue to dust the room. By the time Florence finished counting; Elsa had been done for what felt like a while.

When Florence opened her eyes, she gasped and ran into the piles of snow. She fell down and started to make a snow angel, and then she started sliding down the hills of snow like a penguin and just flat out rolled around like crazy. They began to have a snowball fight when they were interrupted by a servant.

"Yes, may I help you sir?" Elsa said formally, dropping the snowball.

"My Queen, you are needed to make arrangements for the annual ball coming up," he said.

"Oh, oh, yes of course, I shall be there in a moment." She said, the guard then leaving.

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Florence whined, since they'd only gotten to play for about fifteen minutes.

"Yes, darling, I'm sorry. But I'm sure your mommy is up, you should go see her," Elsa smiled picking her up as they walked out.

"Okay!" Florence smiled; still a little sad they had to stop so soon. Elsa carried Florence all the way to the wing with all of the bedrooms, where Anna was probably still sleeping.

"Wait, I have one more surprise for you," Elsa smiled. She put Florence down, then worked her magic and suddenly a beautiful, short, blue dress appeared on Florence. She gasped with excitement and twirled around in it before giving Elsa one last hug, and thanks, and then darting into Anna's room. As expected, Anna was still sound asleep in the king bed. She was known to sleep in, a lot.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" Florence said climbing up into the bed.

"What?" Anna yawned.

"Mommy! It's me! Get up!" Florence giggled as she shook Anna back and forth.

"Okay, okay!" Anna chuckled sitting up. "Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled giving Florence a hug. "Which dress is that?"

"Auntie Elsa just made it for me!" Florence smiled.

"It's beautiful, did you thank her?"

"Yes," she smiled shyly.

"And have you had breakfast yet?" Anna asked.

"No,"

"Well, I'll bet I can beat you downstairs to the pancakes!" Anna smiled jumping out of bed.

"No, I'll beat you!" Florence laughed as she rolled off the bed and they both started darting down the hallway. They both raced as fast as they could down to the dining hall, and they both ran into the room like a bolt of lightning, but Kristoff and Elsa were awkwardly eating in silence when their yelling broke it.

"Hi," Anna said awkwardly as she froze. Florence came running in and did the same, just freezing, not laughing. Then she saw Elsa and went running over to her.

"I thought you had work to do," Florence said as Elsa pulled her onto her lap.

"I do, sweetie, but everyone stopped for breakfast. I promise we can play later, is that okay?"

"Mmhm!" Florence smiled.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled, hugging her tightly before she ran to her chair to start eating her breakfast. Florence was absolutely starving, especially after getting up so early. As she was eating, she got the look on her face that showed she was certainly thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I was just imagining that I had powers like Auntie Elsa!" Florence smiled. "That would be so cool! Right Mommy?"

"Um, yeah, really, cool, will you all excuse me for a second?" Anna said, trying her best to smile, but she could feel her throat knotting up and her eyes fighting tears. Kristoff walked out after her, knowing she was about to cry, even Elsa had a moment of shock when Florence ironically said that.

"Honey," Kristoff said, catching up to Anna in the empty hallway, where she already hid her face in her palms. She started crying softly and Kristoff just pulled her into a hug. "Anna, it's going to be okay, shh,"

"You know I feel guilty! I mean, how ironic is that? We take her powers away but of course she wanted them," she sobbed.

"But, if we didn't take them out, either you or Florence wouldn't be alive today, possibly both of you."

"We should've just given it back to her as a baby," Anna said wiping one of her tears away.

"Not necessarily, you know how much of a handful she was a baby, can you imagine all that AND ice powers?" Kristoff said, trying to deny everything she said with a rebuttal that would hopefully change her mind.

"I don't know, I guess you're right, I just, feel guilty, and—"

"And what?" Kristoff said, worried.

"I mean, do you think we should've given her a sibling, sooner?"

"Sibling?"

"Yes, I mean, that would be like a best friend, like Elsa and I, I mean I feel bad that she's an only child, but look how I grew up, and you, no offense or anything,"

"I was raised by trolls, so, I really have no biased opinion on this," Kristoff said. "And, she'll be fine. She loved Elsa, Sven, Olaf, and every person in Arendelle loves her, she'll make a friend I'm sure."

"Really?" Anna sniffled.

"Positive." Kristoff smiled as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

_**So, that's Chapter 2! Hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Power**

**Chapter 3**

_**So here's chapter three! This will start with Florence as a teenager, 15 to be exact. Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews! And sorry the first two chapters were kind of boring, but this chapter is when the plot begins to fade in and it gets MUCH better. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! **_

*****I DON'T OWN **_**FROZEN **_**OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY FLORENCE IS MINE*****

Florence woke up to the strong afternoon sun suddenly pouring into her room. "Turn it off," she mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Hey, its noon, you should really wake up," Olaf said, waddling over to the side her of bed.

"Is there anything really that important today?" she groaned.

"Well, Sven wants to go for a walk, and there is a ton of planning to do for your 16th birthday party! Not to mention tons of exploring, and, people to see!" Olaf said happily, he was always happy, and sometimes, that drove Florence crazy. But she loved him, who couldn't?

"Ugghh, that's a lot, and why do we have to plan this early? It's still July and my birthday isn't until December," she groaned, poking her eyes out from under the blankets.

"Now, when you were little, you were never like this. You always got up extra early to sneak out and see Sven at the crack of dawn," Olaf said.

"Oh no," she mumbled. Florence liked to call this Olaf's grandpa instincts, he would start rambling on about Florence when she was little and he wouldn't stop, literally like he was her grandpa or something.

"And you never stopped smiling, and, oh! My favorite, every winter, you and I would play in the snow all day long. Even during the summer, Elsa would turn the ballroom into a frozen wonderland almost every day after a while—"

"Olaf, listen, I love you, and your stories, but can you just, pull me out of bed?"

"Um, okay, are you sure?" she said, wrapping his small hand around her wrist.

"Positive." She mumbled; her mouth still under the blankets.

"One…Two…Three!" Olaf called before yanking with all his might. Florence barely moved, he pulled again and then she slowly rolled off the bed onto the hard floor.

"Ow," she grunted, sitting up, her long blonde hair a wild mess.

"Yay! You're up! Now if you don't hustle it downstairs I'll start singing," he said like a threat.

"You should know that you're too cute to threaten anyone," she smiled, rubbing his head.

"Really?" he smiled, flattered.

"Of course," she laughed, standing up. She walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair down before walking downstairs to the kitchen with Olaf. As she entered, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were all sitting down for lunch.

"There's my flower!" Elsa called, darting over and giving her a hug. Elsa was like her sister, and Florence loved her like a sister.

"Morning, Auntie Elsa," she smiled.

"More like afternoon," Kristoff said.

"Yeah-yeah, I know, I know, Olaf informed me," she smiled.

"How can you sleep that late?" he asked as everyone sat back down.

"I'm pretty sure she gets that from Anna," Elsa replied.

"Hey," Anna said. "Well, it's true,"

"That's what I thought," Elsa smiled.

"So, what are you going to be getting up to today, Florence?" Kristoff asked.

"Um, I mean, nothing bad, um, like, good, stuff, I guess," Florence said nervously.

"Uh-huh, right, I'll believe that if at sundown you haven't irritated any of the townspeople." He replied.

"I didn't irritate anybody!" she retorted.

"I'm just teasing, everyone loves to see you in town," Kristoff chuckled.

"I know, it's just so hot today," Florence groaned.

"You haven't even been outside," Elsa said.

"I know but my gut says it's hot…it's the literally the middle of summer!"

"But that doesn't mean you still can't do anything," Anna smiled.

"It's not hot! It's really nice out today!" Olaf smiled, lifting his head up with his arms so he could see everyone.

"Olaf, you have a much colder temperature over your head, you have your own flurry!" Florence said.

"I know, but still. And I'm pretty sure Sven is getting antsy…" he smiled, winking at Florence.

"Fine, just let me get dressed, I'll be down in a minute." She smiled, giving into Olaf.

"Yesss," Olaf whispered as Florence stood and ran upstairs. After she left, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff kept talking.

"Anna, I've been meaning to discuss this with you and Kristoff for a while now," Elsa said, getting serious.

"What is it?" Anna said, nervous.

"I've been receiving letters from the kingdom of the Southern Isles for some time now," Elsa said.

"Oh no, what about?" Kristoff asked.

"The current king and queen are asking for my forgiveness of Hans' actions and that they and the youngest heir, Prince Richard can attend Florence's sixteenth birthday party, but they don't say that Prince Richard is their son, they just keep saying the 'youngest heir' in every letter." Elsa said, concerned.

"I still don't trust them, not after what Hans tried to do," Kristoff said.

"And that's weird, that they don't call Prince Richard their own son," Anna said.

"Indeed," she sighed.

"Well, it's only July, let's just see what happens with the letters, and, if they keep coming, I think we should just apologize for denying but we just don't trust anyone near this kingdom due to Hans." Anna said. "If anyone harmed my daughter, I swear I would tackle them, on the spot."

"Calm down, feisty pants," Kristoff said, making them both remember how they met.

"And, are we ever going to tell her? About, Hans, and all that mess?" Elsa said.

"No, not yet; I'm not going to tell her anything because then she might find out about her powers, and we certainly can't have that." Anna replied.

Florence hummed a soft tune to herself after she entered her room, she absolutely loved singing, and it was her passion. And of course she had a beautiful voice, with Kristoff and Anna _both_ having great singing voices. She slipped on her dark blue dress than Elsa had made her. The skirt reached a little below her knees and flowed out a little, and the blue corset top had a sparking sweet-heart neckline and laced up in the back with a blue bow at the bottom. She brushed her long, wavy blonde hair yet again that now reached her lower hips. She walked over and looked her herself in her full length mirror; her stark blue eyes, now with a hint of grey that made them even brighter. She didn't think she was attractive, spite how many people complimented her or stood amazed in her true beauty. She was a bit of a klutz like Anna, and almost always happy, but she had her side wisdom and strength like Kristoff.

"Are you ready?" Olaf said through her bedroom door.

"Yeah," she said, slipping on her black flats and walking over to the door.

"Let's go!" Olaf smiled as they walked down the halls and continued talking.

When they were outside in the stables, Florence felt terrible for all of the horses, they looked miserable in the heat. But Sven looked the worst; he had the most fur of course.

"Aww, hey buddy," Florence said sympathetically, taking Sven out of his stall. He had a huge frown across his face and was damp from sweating. "I wish there was some place I would take you to cool down,"

When they walked out of the stables, Sven looked up towards the tips of the northern mountains, covered in snow. "Hey, that's a really good idea," Florence muttered, hopping onto Sven's back.

"Hey, where are you going?" Olaf asked curiously.

"The northern mountains, are you coming or what?"

"You shouldn't go up there! It's dangerous!" Olaf retorted.

"We'll be fine, and Sven really needs the cold."

"Elsa can do that!"

"Olaf, I love you, but one little adventure up into the woods might do us some good, and nothing will happen. I'll be back way before sun down, okay?"

"Okay," Olaf, said, walking back into town as Sven ran as fast as he could up the hills, the way that Kristoff carried Anna home when she was freezing to death. After about an hour and a half of mixed walking and running, Florence finally felt the air begin to grow thinner, and the temperature had dropped a little. Sven gave all his energy and ran for about another half hour, and finally, they saw the snow. It was less than a mile away, and not much more running.

When they finally reached the snow, they didn't go too far before something caught Florence's eye.

"Wait, whoa, Sven, hold up. What is that?" Florence said, as she looked up to see a massive ice castle glowing orange in the setting sun. Sven remembered that castle, and what happened there. He backed up a little, startled. "Easy boy, just stay here, okay?" Florence said, hopping off of him. She shivered as she scooted through the freshly fallen snow. She felt stupid forgetting to bring warm clothing, and yet was amazed by how a different in elevation meant such different weather.

She walked up to the stairs, seeing that they were pure ice as well. She looked up and saw cracks in the castle walls, and even the railing on the stairs had been damaged some. She slowly walked up them, stumbling a few times, but she safely reached the top. Florence pulled open the massive ice door, revealing a beautiful double set of stairs, small frozen fountain, and probably overall the most beautiful 3-D ice creation she'd ever seen. She was astonished by the castle she didn't even think of relating to Elsa. Florence carefully made her way upstairs, and turned into a huge room with a balcony, except, there was a massive chandelier that had fallen and shattered everywhere in the middle of the room. The ice was cracked up the walls, and even the balcony looked almost all the way destroyed. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she said, but the only answer she got was her own echo. "I wonder what happened here," she said, bending down to pick up a shattered piece of ice.

All of a sudden, the floor began to thump, and Florence heard heavy breathing. She turned around to see a huge monster made entirely out of snow. "Um, Hi?" she smiled awkwardly, but the beast just roared and went running towards her. She threw the shattered piece of ice, just slicing right past him. Florence darted to the right and tried to run, but she kept falling because of the ice and shaking floor. She ended up tumbling, falling, and rolling about 80 times before she finally made it back out to Sven; who was rolling around in the snow like a big cat.

"Sven! Hurry!" she screamed, hearing the beast not far behind her. She leaped onto Sven and they ran off. After about 45 minutes of pure sprinting, Sven finally stopped under a tree and laid down in the cool snow. "Sorry, boy," Florence muttered as she patted his head. She looked off in the distance, it was almost night time. They had to get back; it would be much harder to find their way back in the darkness.

Sven didn't rest long before they started off again, and luckily made it back to Arendelle just after the sun had set. She put Sven back in his stable and tried to sneak back inside the castle, but of course Anna was waiting with her arms crossed at the doors. "Hi, mom," she smiled.

"Where on earth have you been?! You've had me worried sick all afternoon!" she yelped, angry.

"I just, it was so hot! I took Sven up to the mountain to cool off!"

"Why would you go that far without asking?" she said, keeping her cool now.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, Mom." Florence muttered.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay," Anna said, pulling her into a hug.

"Ow," Florence muttered when Anna wrapped her hands around her back.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, my back hurts,"

"Let me see," Anna said. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped after seeing Florence's shoulder blades.

"What?!" Florence panicked.

"You've got cuts all over you, honey! What on earth happened up there?!" Anna said nervously as she began walking Florence inside.

"I fell off Sven once but didn't think anything happened," Florence lied, she had to. She didn't want to tell anyone about what she had found, or about the beast.

After they got inside, a couple of Maids took Florence and got her all cleaned up. She couldn't believe that the beast had scratched her like that, she didn't even feel it—but she was probably too busy tumbling around everywhere to notice the pain.

Later that night, Florence couldn't sleep for two reasons. Number one, her back hurt so bad, she couldn't get comfortable in bed, and number two, she wanted to know more about that castle; a lot more. So, she got the genius idea to sneak up to the library, there were so many books in there she was bound to find something. She hopped up out of bed and grabbed a lantern, sneaking up to library as silent as a mouse. It was thunder-storming outside so hard, everyone was probably awake. So it was crucial that she remained as quiet as possible. If she got caught sneaking around after already getting in trouble earlier, she would be dead meat.

When she finally reached the library, she held the lantern up and started looking at all of the book spines, reading the various titles. "There has to be something about old castles…" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a book fell off of a shelf behind her and she jumped. She walked over to it, and read the cover softly out loud, "The Ice Curse?" she flipped open the book and began reading. It told all about the powers that Elsa had, and explained that they could be passed down from generation to generation. Then, she found a map that had been slipped into the book. It showed how to get to a spot labeled with a red X in the middle of the woods from the Arendelle castle. Another strike of lightening flashed, a massive blow of thunder following right after, shaking the entire castle. But the lightening flashed off the wall behind the book shelf, catching her attention. She peered through the little spot where the book once was, and saw a keyhole—to a small compartment.

_**I'm so evil…cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter since Florence is finally a teenager, lol. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks so much for reading and please follow, favorite and review! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden Power**

**Chapter 4**

_**Here's Chapter 4! Thank you all so much for reading, following, favorite-ing and reviewing! XD Enjoy! **_

*****I DON'T OWN **_**FROZEN **_**OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY FLORENCE IS MINE*****

"What on earth…" Florence whispered to herself. She went to feel the small keyhole but she heard whispers and footsteps. She quickly shoved the map in her pocket, slipped the book back into place and ran and hid behind an old chair covered up with a white sheet. She was able to see the smallest slip past the sheet without revealing her head, and she saw the door open. It was Anna and Kristoff.

"See, nothing." Kristoff yawned. "Now can we please go back downstairs?"

"No, I'm checking on it." Anna said, worried. She walked over and pulled off a few books, including the old one. Then she pulled out her necklace and opened the compartment, Florence gasped. Her _mother_ had the key? She knew about this?

"See, it's still there," Kristoff said as Anna picked up the necklace.

"And it's still cold," she whispered, holding it in her palm. Another crash of thunder shook the castle, and lightening lit up the entire room.

"Honey, I think we should get back downstairs." Kristoff said.

"Fine," Anna said. Suddenly she noticed that the glass bulb was glowing. "What's happening?" she said, concerned.

"Just put it back!" Kristoff said anxiously. Anna tossed it back in the compartment and slammed it shut, locked it, and replaced the books. "Now come on, let's go," he panted. They had both had a scare from the sudden glowing. They left, and Florence came out of her hiding spot. She had so many emotions rushing through her at once; she didn't know what to think. Anger, confusion, and pretty much any other emotion you could think of.

She took a long look at the compartment behind the neatly placed books, felt the map in her pocket, and sighed. She saw the cracks of the compartment light up, and she ran, thinking it was going to explode or something.

The next morning, Florence awoke to the usual afternoon sun pouring into her room, except, Olaf wasn't opening the blinds. Olaf wasn't even in her room for once, no one was, and the curtains were just cracked a little. She felt her pocket, the map was still there. She got a small smirk on her face as she jumped out of bed.

* * *

Florence didn't even get food, she just ran straight out to the stables after getting dressed. "Sven!" she called as she opened the doors, but he was gone. "Sven?" she said, walking over to his stable—empty. She just shook it off; Kristoff had probably taken him out or something. She hopped on her black stallion and rode off, straight into the woods. Her long hair tangled and twisted in the wind, her horse was probably the fastest out of the entire group of the kingdom's horses; Sven included spite he was a reindeer. They eventually rode up to a fork in the now dark woods, there were so many trees no sunlight was anywhere, and yet there were tons of plants. "Hmmm," Florence muttered, looked at the map. "It should be to the left, come on, boy, you can do it," she said to her horse, who was panting heavily and shaking because he was scared. The horse slowly began to walk along the mossy path, hanging his head down low in fear.

Suddenly a crow flew by squawking, causing the horse to spook and began sprinting full speed. "Whoa! Slow down!" Florence screamed, holding onto the reigns for dear life. The horse suddenly slammed to a stop, and Florence went flying. She crashed into the middle of an open area, with tons or rocks shaped like spheres. Florence quickly turned around to try and catch her horse, but he was long gone. "Great," she huffed, standing up. She looked at the map; due to losing track of her location she wasn't sure if in the right spot or if she was completely lost.

As soon as Florence stood up, the ground began to rumble and she fell right back down. All of the rocks began to roll towards her, and she tried to stand up, but she kept slipping. "Help! Somebody help me!" she squealed. Suddenly, all of the rocks opened and began cheering and clapping. "Trolls?" she panted.

"It's Princess Florence!" one of them cried.

"How do you know my name?! Stay away from me!" Florence shouted, squabbling around, trying to stand about four times before finally succeeding.

"You don't know who we are?" A small one asked sadly.

"No, and I'm sorry but I must be going, I'm lost." She said, trying to walk past them, but five of them rolled in front of her and stopped her. "Move! Please!" she shouted in fear.

"Boys, where are your manners, you are before the youngest heir in Arendelle after all." Grand-poppy said, walking up to her.

"Please, can you help me sir?" she stammered, getting down on one knee. _I must be crazy…_she thought. _I'm talking to rocks…_

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I found this map, and, I believe this is where it brought me." she said, handing it over.

"You've found the right place, and why have you come?"

"I don't know, I found this map in this old book, and, I saw a necklace," she said. She didn't want to give too much detail, they were strangers…and rocks.

"So I take it you don't know about your powers?"

"What, what powers? I'm totally average, I have no special powers…" she said, thinking he was crazy.

"Classical Kristoff, I knew they would never tell you." He chuckled.

"How do you know about my father?" Florence asked sternly.

"So much to learn…" he trailed off, "You might want to take a seat; this is going to take a while."

* * *

After about an hour of explaining, Florence swore she forgot how to breathe. "You mean, I had, I'm, WHAT?!"

"Indeed, but the powers had to be extracted, if you kept them while inside Anna you very well could've killed her, and yourself."

"I understand that, but why didn't they just give them back to me? I mean, they were mine!"

"That is something you'll have to ask them," he said.

"I must be going," she said, angry. She was ready to go back and scream at her parents.

"Do you know how to get back?" Grand-poppy called as she marched off.

"I'll find my way," Florence huffed, not even looking back at all of the trolls. As she continued walking and slowly blowing off steam, she finally decided to not tell her parents. _Maybe it's for the best, _she thought. _But, I would kill for those powers back, but it's not like I'd be able to hide them forever…No, Florence, keep it together. There must be a perfectly good reason they took them away and kept them away. Your parents would never do anything to hurt you…right?_

Florence was having a very strong conversation with herself mentally until she got all the way back, which took a while since she had to walk. Her horse had already arrived back, and this time, Kristoff was waiting for her at the door.

"Where have you been off to now?" he asked.

"I just went into the woods for a little fresh air and my horse got spooked, threw me, and ran! Literally!" she exclaimed. She felt a pain in her heart, lie number two. She rarely lied, but it was becoming what felt like a daily thing for her now.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive, Dad." She replied.

"Why didn't you ask us before you left?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." She said, feeling sorrier about that lie but she certainly didn't want to confess that.

"It's alright." He smiled, pulling her in for a tight hug. "May I ask why you've been acting a little strange lately?" he said as they started to walk inside.

"I haven't been acting strange, what on earth are you talking about?" she said casually. Lie number three.

"I don't know, you've just seemed a little skittish lately, like you're gone all the time, or you're just disappearing, and you seem to be sleeping a lot later." He chuckled.

"Well, Um, I'm just kind of nervous about my sixteenth birthday party, y'know?" Lie number four. In reality, Florence didn't give a crap about her party; she actually just didn't want to have one period.

"That's it? Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I don't know, because Auntie and Mom are going through so much trouble, and I just feel bad walking up to them and calling it off or something."

"I see what you mean," he said.

"Yeah," Florence nervously chuckled. They continued talking, and Kristoff loved spending time with his daughter, it made it feel like she was little again.

* * *

Elsa and Anna were currently planning Florence's party in Elsa's room, and Elsa was going through the mail when she found another letter from the Southern Isles. "Oh no," she groaned. "Another letter from our favorite people."

"Why won't they just give up?" Anna said as she scribbled some notes down.

"I don't know, honestly." Elsa replied, opening the letter and reading it. "Yep, it's the usual, the same old thing. I mean, call me crazy, Anna, but, do you think we should just invite them?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Anna said sternly.

"Maybe a little, but, Florence is growing up, I highly doubt anything that bad will happen. I'll make sure all guards are on high alert and that they watch everyone, especially Florence."

"Fine," Anna huffed, still not too fond of the idea. Elsa began writing the letter and Anna continued planning. They were just writing down ideas and Florence could change, deny, and approve them as she pleased, of course.

* * *

Months flew by, and the next thing everyone knew, it was halfway through November. Florence was happy that the cold weather was back, but was nervous about her nearing birthday. She was excited to turn sixteen, but she was more nervous about the party. This meant one crucial thing, she had to be…polite. Her worst nightmare—Florence spoke her mind, didn't have any manners, and hated acting like a lady. She didn't mind dresses, but other than that, she hated having to have so many expectations as a princess. Florence was shocked about everything she knew, and still hadn't told her parents. The necklace hidden upstairs in the library in the secret compartment had _her_ power in it, and Anna had the necklace with the key on it around her neck all the time. And if the necklace was shattered to pieces (the only way to allow the powers to escape) the powers would rush out and into the nearest body, remaining in it. Florence had also decided not to return to that ice castle she'd found before, for all she knew, that big snow monster might hurt her way worse then some scratches if she were to return.

* * *

Florence was tossing and turning in bed one night; she was having a nightmare. And a bad one at that…She was alone, and lost. Sven had run away, and she was fighting her way through the woods during an awful thunder storm. "Help!" she screamed, she was dying. There were cuts all over her body, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker, her vision blurring, and suddenly, she saw a man in a black cloak standing a few feet in front of her. "Who are you?" she screamed over the wind and pouring rain. The man didn't reply, he only came closer to her; she tried to run, but she couldn't move her feet. Florence screamed at the top of her lungs, but this time, she woke up in reality, sitting up in her bed, screaming for real.

Elsa came running in, her room was the closest to Florence's after all, spite she'd probably woken the entire castle. Florence was panting and shaking, she'd never felt so afraid before. "Florence! Are you alright?!" Elsa cried as she ran over to her, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"I just, I just had a bad dream," Florence panted, looking over at the window, the night was peaceful and calm. The stars were dancing over the calm night ocean and all of Arendelle.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, holding her hand.

"Yeah," Florence replied as they hugged again.

"What happened?!" Anna yelped as she ran in the room and darted over to the bed.

"She had a bead dream," Elsa whispered, still holding Florence close. Anna sat down behind her and began to rub Florence's back.

* * *

"Sir, Queen Elsa has finally agreed to the, invitation…"

"Good, good, we shall be attending the Princess' sixteenth birthday party, I presume,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Excellent."

"When shall we leave?"

"Tomorrow, the trip takes about three weeks by ship, possibly four if we get caught in storms."

"Yes, sir,"

"Not much longer and the kingdom of Arendelle shall be mine…"

_**I'm sorry, another cliffhanger! X( Don't worry, I hate them too but it's one of the best ways to keep readers intrigued! ;) Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews and will keep getting these chapters out as soon as I possibly can! And thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing! :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden Power**

**Chapter 5**

_**Hey everyone, thanks SO SO SO MUCH for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm really glad you all like the story. :D Well here's chapter 5, I hope you'll like this one as well! Enjoy! ;)**_

The next morning, Florence woke up feeling exhausted. She woke up about four more times from the same nightmare, she just didn't scream anymore; she just couldn't seem to get her rest, and it was driving her crazy. She sat in her bed, just staring off into space, thinking about the nightmare. _Who was that man? _She thought. _And why was he after me? _

She eventually just shook it off and got up. At breakfast—which she was able to attend for the first time in forever, she never had attended breakfast for years, she just like to sleep in. She walked downstairs and bumping into Olaf, who began chatting her ear off. They hadn't talked in a while, and this meant he was going to talk probably ten times as long as normal. "So, what have you been up to?" he said after literally spilling his brains out about pretty much everything he'd done recently, including breathing.

"Um, not much, bad night last night, kind of got into a little trouble for going into the woods, but other than that, nothing," she lied. She really didn't want to tell Olaf anything about all of this craziness she'd been discovering, he would just tell someone, and the next thing every soul in Arendelle would know, living or dead.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. And oh my snowflakes have you heard the latest news?!"

"No, what is it?" she asked, nervous.

"The King and Queen of the Southern Isles are coming to your birthday party and I hear they're bringing Prince Richard, who's only a year older than you…" he said nudging her leg.

"What? Oh, great, and Olaf, don't you dare even think about that!"

"Why not? Well, oh, well, that's actually a good point," Olaf said, remembering Hans.

"Why the sudden change in opinion?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, really," he tried to say casually.

"Whatever," Florence said, just taking the note that he acted suspicious. After finally making downstairs, she had some fruit for breakfast and then didn't know what to do with herself. Anna and Elsa were back to party planning, Olaf had disappeared, and Sven and Kristoff had gone out. She literally had nobody. It was on days like this she kind of wanted a sister or a brother even. Heck, she just needed a friend her own age. It felt weird that the only people she ever talked to were three adults, two of them her parents, and the other her aunt; but she loved them. But, some days, you just need to talk to someone you're not related to. She loved Olaf, but he was…Olaf—a snowman. And she loved Sven too, but, he couldn't really respond.

She went back up to her room, ran over to the window and pulled the drapes shut, enclosing the room in darkness. The sun only peeked through the little crack between both curtains. Then she collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was also on days like these, when she got the most time to degrade herself. "Is there something wrong with me?" she muttered to herself, feeling her throat tighten and tears creep towards her eyes. "Why don't any of the boys ever try to, talk to me?" she whimpered. She cried all the time, but she cried so silently no one ever knew, not even Olaf. Florence got up and walked over to her bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "Because I'm so ugly, that's why." She cried, answering her own question. She slid her back down the wall and hid her face in her knees as she curled up in a ball. No one knew that she was actually suffering from depression, to be honest, she didn't realize it either.

Florence cried for about an hour before finally pulling herself up off the floor. She walked over to her window and looked out at the town through the little slit between both drapes, like someone who's lost peeking through the smallest bit of help, but all the bad things surrounding them, the light getting weaker by the day.

* * *

Weeks passed, and before everyone knew, it was only a week before Florence's big birthday party, and some of the guests who came by ship were arriving. Including the ship from the Southern Isles.

It was a cold but sunny morning when the ship became visible and Elsa greeted the boat at the docks. Anna refused to greet them, because she was still a little, mad, if you know what I mean. Florence stood at her bedroom window and watched it all. Elsa greeted the so-called King and Queen, but Florence's heart stopped when she saw Prince Richard. He was, gorgeous. He had stunning dirty blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and just a perfect body. Florence twisted her long locks of stark blonde hair and bit her lower lip. She quickly ran over to her closet and changed into her nicest dress; with a long, layered, lace blue skirt that reached her ankles, and a sparkly blue corset that laced up in the back, a bow tying at the bottom like all of her dresses. She quickly put her hair up in a bun with a braid going down the side of her head leading up into the bun. She slipped on her usually black flats with a small black bow at on the tips and ran downstairs. She slowed herself at the bottom of the stairs and gracefully walked out to greet Prince Richard.

"May I present, Princess Florence of Arendelle!" one of the servants called as she gracefully walked down the stairs and people cheered and clapped. They had lined the walk-way from the dock to the front of the castle before Elsa came out. Florence finally reached the docks and greeted the king and queen first before they began walking into the castle. Elsa walked with them; then, Florence's chance had come.

"Greeting, my princess," Prince Richard said politely bowing.

"And greetings to you, Price Richard of the Southern Isles," Florence said curtseying. She wanted to pass out; she'd never been so polite.

"May I have this, walk?" he chuckled, holding out his arm.

"Yes, you may," Florence said calmly, when really on the inside, she was jumping with joy. He wrapped his arm around hers and they walked inside behind Elsa and the other King and Queen.

* * *

After about another two hours, Anna still had not come downstairs, spite Kristoff had come down to greet the company as soon as possible, he just didn't want to seem rude. But Anna on the other hand, she couldn't get over her grudge against Hans. She was marching back and forth in her room talking to herself.

"Stupid, Hans, tried to kill me, my sister, this kingdom?! Nutball, I mean seriously, who does that?! " she rambled on and on, she was having such a serious conversation with herself that she didn't notice Kristoff slip into the room, who was now standing by the door.

"Anna," he finally chuckled softly, startling her.

"You scared me!" she said, her brows still furrowed.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, your, engaging, conversation with the bedroom." He smiled.

"I know, I know, I talk to myself, embarrassing, blah blah blah but I'm sorry I just can't stand them!"

"Who?"

"Those people down there," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Anna you haven't even met them yet,"

"This is true, but I've met Hans and he was enough to prove that they're all crazy!"

"Anna, you need to calm down," he chuckled walking over to her.

"I can't calm down! I'm mad! When do I calm down when I'm this hyper?!"

"Maybe, when I do this," Kristoff smiled kissing her on the lips quickly, causing her to stop ranting. He wrapped his arm around her, and he felt her muscles relax.

"Better, feisty pants?"

"Yes," she smiled, blushing.

"I still remember that day we met," Kristoff smiled.

"I do too," Anna grinned.

"I was such a jerk," Kristoff added.

"You were just grumpy," Anna said, hitting hid playfully on the arm.

"I guess you could say that. I just didn't know how to act, you seemed so jumpy and happy, I thought you were putting on an act at first, but, then I realized, that's just the kind of person you were. Happy, no matter what someone said or did to you, you were happy. And every time you smiled, that almost killed me,"

"I'm just more than happy that you ended up being mine," she smiled and they kissed again.

"I love you," Kristoff said after they pulled back.

"I love you even more," Anna smiled. They kissed one last time before Kristoff pulled her into a tight hug. Anna rested her head on Kristoff's chest and heard his heart thumping softly, which truly calmed her down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Florence and Richard were getting to know each other as they walked around the castle halls. Elsa and The King and Queen were talking in the dining room, but Florence wanted time alone with Richard; she just wanted to see if they had anything in common.

"So, you like singing too?" Richard asked, surprised.

"Yeah, totally! I mean, I haven't got much to do around here, so, kind of had to find something to occupy myself." She chuckled.

"Now tell me, is it fun having an Aunt that's a magical ice queen?"

"Pretty much yeah, I mean she always makes all kinds of cool stuff, and, I don't know, she's like my sister since I'm kind of a loner,"

"I feel you; I don't have anyone my age back at home. I just kind of linger around the castle, irritate the servants sometimes, but, other than that, I really don't do anything," he chuckled.

"Finally, someone who understands!" Florence cheered. Prince Richard just chuckled at her excitement. "Oh, sorry, I mean, it's very delightful to meet someone who shares the same interests and hobbies as me," she said very formally.

He just laughed a little more. "You're hilarious, you know that?"

"Why thank you," she said going back to her normal voice.

"I'm glad we get to hang out this week," he said.

"Oh, me too," she smiled, surprised at his comment. She looked into his dashing green eyes and felt heat rush to her cheeks, so she glanced at the ground.

"You have really pretty eyes," he said soothingly, causing Florence to slowly look up.

"I do?" she stammered, surprised.

"Yeah, I've never seen that shade of blue before," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"Oh, um, thanks," she blushed. Just then, the bell rang for dinner.

"Looks like we should be going," he smiled.

"Yeah, right," She tried to smile but her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Florence couldn't believe this was happening to her. Did he really like her? She was, astonished, that a guy finally liked her.

* * *

Later that night, Florence snuck back upstairs to the library, she needed to catch up on any information about the hidden powers. She opened the book back up and read through it, nothing new. She was still stuck in the middle, she didn't want to steal the necklace, but yet, she wanted to. She knew that everyone would find out when she stole them, so was it really worth losing the trust in all of her family members?

"Protect the power…" a whisper sounded in her ear. She thought she'd gone crazy. She quickly shut the book and put it back. "Protect the power…" it whispered again. Florence felt chills run up her spin and she went printing down the stairs. She was almost to her room, when suddenly she ran into someone head on and went crashing to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" she mumbled, rubbing her forehead in pain. When she looked over, she saw Anna rubbing her head as well. "Mom?!" she gasped.

Now they both had some explaining to do.

_**TAAA-DAAA! Did you like my "for the first time in forever" pun in the beginning? Yes, that was intentional. LOL! :) Did you like the ending? I tried to make it a less severe cliffhanger this time. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and I will try to update ASAP! Please keep reviewing, following and favorite-ing! ;) Thanks so much for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hidden Power**

**Chapter 6**

_**And here's chapter six! I'm really sorry I've taken so long to update! I've been busy with school and spring break since half of my spring break days we had to make up school days because of snow days so X( It's complicated. Anyways, I hope you all liked the last chapter ;) I got some more follows/faves/reviews and thanks so much for them! Every single review is certainly helping me out with my writing. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing and following and favorite-ing! And I forgot to put the disclaimers in the last chapter…woops!**_

*****I DON'T OWN **_**FROZEN **_**OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY FLORENCE IS MINE*****

"Florence? Are you alright?" Anna said hastily as she helped her daughter get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful," Anna hummed. "Now, do you mind telling me why you're running through the halls way past bedtime?"

"Um, well, I just, kind of, I couldn't sleep, and I like to kind of explore as you know, and—"

"Wait, is this about that Prince?" Anna suddenly said sternly.

"What? NO! Eww, Mom, you're gross."

"I think we need to have a talk, honey,"

"About what?"

"About making the right choices when it comes to boys, I just don't want your heart to be broken."

"Well, do you mind if we talk later? I really should be getting back to bed..."

"Of course, darling." Anna said giving Florence a kiss on the head before they both went back to their rooms. Well, that's what Florence thought anyways. Anna was actually going up to the library herself to check on the necklace, but she changed her mind after running into Florence.

* * *

The next morning, Florence awoke to another cold but yet beautiful morning in Arendelle. She actually got up early, again, and immediately started getting ready. Not once in her life had she ever felt such a need to make herself look appealing. After getting all dressed up, she even put her hair back up in a bun. She never put her hair up, but, now she felt the sudden need to.

She met up with Prince Richard after breakfast and they literally spent the entire day together. Florence showed him around all of Arendelle, and she so badly wanted to tell him about the whole mess with the hidden power, but, she needed to gain a little more trust first. But, Florence was known as a jaw flapper. She would catch herself telling her own secrets sometimes…to her parents. Certainly not the most fun thing to catch yourself doing, huh?

"Wait, what about up there?" Richard said pointing to the mountains.

"Oh, um, we're not allowed up there, I went up there once and got into major trouble, sorry," Florence replied.

"No, it's fine, it's fine, I was just, curious," he chuckled. They walked through the busy streets of Arendelle, but kept getting interrupted by people. Some people in this village just had no manners. "Hey, look at those kids," he muttered to Florence and slightly pointed to some kids sitting in one of the horse carriages having a burping contest.

"Hey! I can be way louder than that!" the once chirped, belching like a beast.

"Whoa, you don't see that every day," Florence laughed, covering her mouth. "Ugh, I hate my laugh," she said calming herself down.

"Why?" he asked, as they kept walking.

"I don't know, I personally think I sound like a dying elephant or something,"

"What?" he chuckled at her random statement, "You crack me up; you know that? And, I think your laugh is beautiful," he smiled.

"Really?" she said surprisingly.

"Totally," he replied.

"Oh! Wait! You haven't even met Sven yet!" Florence suddenly chirped up out of the awkward atmosphere.

"Who?" he asked.

"Come on!" she said as she went darting towards the stables.

They rushed into the stables to see all of the horses cheerfully in their stables. And then, you saw one with antlers. Sven.

"He's a reindeer?" Richard said, surprised.

"I already told you I have no human friends around here," she chuckled. "Hey, Sven! What's up boy, huh?" she said scratching behind his ears, making him hang his tongue out like a dog and pant heavily. Richard just chuckled and began petting Sven.

The two spent the entire day together, and by night-fall Florence felt so happy she couldn't contain her excitement, she had to talk. She couldn't sleep, and only one person would sit and listen to her fantasies and this time of night.

"Auntie Elsa?" Florence whispered knocking on her bedroom door gently. "Are you up?"

Elsa slowly opened her door, but she had a huge smile on her face. "Yes," she chuckled softly.

"Can, can we talk about something?" Florence whispered eagerly.

"Yes, now get in here before the guards see you." Elsa chuckled pulled her inside. "Now, what's up?" she smiled. "And, why at this time of night? I certainly hope it's important."

"Well, I just, I couldn't sleep, because, I kind of, I don't know, I just," Florence stammered.

"You like the Prince, don't you?"

"Yes! Holy fudge! He's amazing, and we have so much in common, and he's really cute, and we just, get along! And, he's really cute! And he's super nice, and funny, and oh! Did I tell you that he thinks I'm funny? I didn't think I did, anwyays, just OH MY SNOWFLAKES! I can't calm down! And he said I have really pretty eyes, and he just totally likes me for me! You know!? Like, it's crazy!" Florence had just talked so fast, Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Florence asked.

"Honey, they only think I understood were the words cute, funny, snowflakes, and crazy," Elsa chuckled. Florence calmed herself down and repeated her rant, but this time slower so Elsa could understand. "Well, I'm not trying to rain on your parade, but, don't get too ahead of yourself, okay? I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Okay, I'll try," she responded. They talked for about another half hour before Florence went back to her room and tried to get some sleep, but she only found herself awake and talking to herself tucked under her warm bed covers. "I mean, he keep complimenting me, so, that's, that's good! But, like Auntie Elsa said, I could just be jumping to conclusions," Florence mumbled to herself. She literally _talked_ herself to sleep that night, and it wouldn't be surprising if she sleep talked half the night too.

* * *

A few days passed, and Florence's love for Prince Richard was growing stronger by the minute. But today was the day; she felt enough trust in Prince Richard to tell him about the power.

"So, can I tell you something?" Florence said as they were walking through the quite halls of the castle.

"Anything, gorgeous," he replied.

"Um, you might think I'm crazy, but, I," Florence stopped. Something in her gut told her not to talk about the powers. "Did I ever tell you I like the color blue?" she awkwardly said.

"Well, you didn't really have to tell me that, I kind of noticed since you wear blue every single day." He chuckled.

"Oh, right, yeah," she awkwardly retorted.

"What's up? You seemed to get nervous all of a sudden," he said.

"No reason, just nervous for my birthday," she lied.

"Hey, you'll be fine." He said, patting her shoulder. Florence felt herself blush bright red. "You're really lucky, when I turned sixteen, I didn't get anything. My parents honestly forgot my birthday."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful!"

"Eh, I've learned to live with it."

"Still, it's just not right. I've learned to live with basically having no friends, but, it's not too bad."

"Same, I've just never met anybody who I could call a friend before except for you."

"Yeah, me too," Florence replied, smiling brightly.

* * *

Florence's party was only a few days away, and Elsa was making Florence one of the prettiest dresses she'd ever made her to wear on her special day.

"Yikes! That's cold!" Florence gasped as Elsa worked her magic on Florence like she was a lab rat. "Why are we making the dress this way? I'm like the test dummy!"

"Well since this is going to be biggest ball gown dress I've ever made you I kind of have to do it this way," Elsa chuckled.

"Fine," Florence huffed.

"So, are you ready for the party?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I think so, a little nervous since all the attention will be on me, but, I think everyone should have a good time unless some idiot decides to ruin it,"

"Right, right," Elsa said, her smile slowly fading into a blank face as she remembered how her coronation party went, and Hans ruining everything.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, sorry, just thinking,"

"About…"

"Stuff,"

"Like…"

"Stuff you'll find out about when the right time comes," Elsa did her best to put on a smile.

"Dang it," Florence huffed again.

"There, all done." Elsa said stepping back and pulling a full length mirror up in front of Florence.

"Um, Auntie Elsa, I'm just going to apologize in advance for this, but, I'm not getting married, it's only a birthday party."

"What, too puffy?"

"A little bit…"

Florence's dress was so fluffy in the skirt she could hardly move, so this really wouldn't do her any good except for knocking things over…and people.

"Alright, I'll fix it," Elsa chuckled as she went back to work.

"Thank you," Florence whispered to herself, afraid she was going to protest.

* * *

"Anna, can I, talk to you about something?" Kristoff asked, breaking the awkward silence that Anna and he had shared for the past hour. She had been working out last minute details for the party.

"Anything!" she perked up cheerfully.

"Well, this might not be something you want to hear, exactly. It's about Florence,"

"If it's about our baby girl then of course I want to hear it," she said, acting like he was crazy.

"I know, but," he paused. "I'm just going to say it," he muttered to himself, "I think that the Prince and Florence are in love."

"But, but, they can't be! No, no, no, no, no, no, this is bad; this is like, beyond bad! This is terrible! This is, what's another word for bad?!"

"Anna, I'm only paying attention to do the details, I'm not saying that's it true." He said, trying to calm her down.

"Are you sure? Or do I need to talk to her?"

"Don't say anything; let's just keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Of course, I mean, I just, she can't…I don't want her involved with those people at all."

"And I don't either; I'm just letting you know about it, okay?"

"Alright," she smiled. "Do you think that they'll sneak away during the party?" she asked nervously.

"Well, if they do then it's a true sign they are in love, remember what you and I would do 18 years ago before we got married during a party?"

"Hey, you drug me away from the party, I didn't drag you. It's not like we got into anything bad, we just hung out together." Anna replied.

"And we usually kissed," Kristoff chuckled.

"Yes but we'd been dating for a while, so it was okay. But it's not like, you don't think that,"

"I'm just saying, her perfect birthday gift would be a first kiss."

"That's it! That boy is dead!" Anna said, getting up. She went for the door but Kristoff grabbed her by the waist from behind.

"No, he's not. I only give you permission to go ape on that boy if he hurts Florence."

"Fine," Anna huffed. "Now can you let me go? You're squeezing my tummy,"

"I don't know, I kind of like hugging you this way,"

"Kristoff,"

"Alright," he smiled, kissing her head before letting her go.

* * *

"Have you seen or heard anything suspicious yet?"

"No, master, and I'm sorry," Richard said.

"Boy! How dare you! The night is approaching! We must hurry or our chance will be gone!"

"Are you serious?! The latest we have is until the party, we have four days! We'll be absolutely fine. I will get the power in time, master."

"We don't even know that this power is real, do we?"

"Oh no, it's real. My gut knows it. If Queen Elsa has them then it makes perfect sense that the gene got passed down to Florence." The Prince replied.

* * *

_**So, that was Chapter six! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to. XD And sorry again for the late update but I'll try my best to update faster this week! Thanks so much for reading and please keep up the following and all that stuff! :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hidden Power**

**Chapter 7-FINALE**

_**Hey all! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been having computer malfunctions and have just been really busy! Thank you all so much for being patient, following, reading, etc.! :) And sadly this is the finale :( so I'll try to make it as long as possible and give you the best fanfic experience ever! This is the chapter when everything fades into complete awesomeness :p Just sayin' lol. Enjoy! :D**_

*****I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY FLORENCE (AND TECHNICALLY RICHARD) IS/ARE MINE*****

*****WARNING! This chapter contains mild violence, there won't be any gushing blood/guts or anything like that but just some fist on fist contact. Just a little warning lol-you never know ;) *****

The big day of the party finally arrived, and Florence was an emotional mess. She was excited, nervous, anxious, she just didn't know what to think. She had finally decided to wear her hair down, Elsa was letting her break the dress code since it was her birthday after all. The Prince hadn't seen her hair down yet, and she hoped he would like it. Florence's entire world revolved around this boy now, and she was liking it. She hadn't beaten herself up for about two weeks now, a new record. And, she had a friend, a friend that she felt she could trust, with _anything. _

Florence put on the dress Elsa had made her, a beautiful blue ball gown style dress that wasn't too puffy, but it made Florence look years older. She looked in the mirror and looked at her hair falling down to her hips, and one word ran through her mind, beautiful.

* * *

"We must complete the mission tonight, or we'll have to wait who knows how long,"

"I know sir," Richard replied. "But, do we really have a plan?"

"Yes, you lure in the prey, we kill the prey, take the power, and boom. Mission accomplished."

"Right, right,"

"What? Why do you act unhappy about this?"

"I just, I-"

"You haven't fallen in love with her for _real, _have you?"

"No, psh, no way, I mean, maybe a little..."

"Richard! This is the one thing we made crucial on the NOT, to do list!"

"What do you expect! Make me be her best friend for a week then turn on her! We're like fraternal twins! She knows how alone I feel!"

"You won't be alone after we complete this mission, I promise. But, you know, the consequences if you fail, of course."

"Yes, I do." Richard swallowed nervously.

"Good. Now run along, time is ticking."

"Yes, sir." Richard stammered.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Florence asked Olaf. She had just run into him in the hall outside of her room.

"I like it!" Olaf replied.

"Thanks,"

"But, you know your party doesn't start for like, six hours right?"

"Shh, don't rain on the parade. Besides, I still have to greet everyone at the docks...yuck."

"That's not so bad! Right?"

"Eh, maybe, we'll see..." Florence trailed off. Olaf wandered off and Florence made her way downstairs. She walked past her parents room, and the door was cracked open. "Mom? Dad?" she asked, walking in and slowly pushing the door open. Empty. There was one idea running through her mind, and she knew today would be the perfect day to do it. She looked out in the hall before darting her head back into the room, shutting the door and quietly twisting the lock. Florence darted over to her mother's dresser and began searching. She needed that necklace. Finally, she eyed the jewelry box on the bathroom counter. She slipped into the bathroom and began searching the small compartments of the jewelry box. Nothing. But suddenly, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was a small glass bowl on the counter, and she saw jewelry in that too. Florence walked over to find Anna's wedding ring and the necklace in the bowl. She quickly grabbed the necklace and tucked it tight into her hand, she needed to hide it somewhere safe. She felt her sides, only a dress, no pockets. She just slipped it at the end of her shoe since her toes didn't reach to the end. Florence snuck back out, leaving no trace of her presence. And she knew her mother wouldn't notice, she was way too busy with the party.

* * *

The day went by rather quickly, Florence greeted people literally the entire day, and everyone else was busy just talking and enjoying themselves. When the party officially started, the music started playing and people were dancing around together. Florence was standing on the side of the wall, scanning the room constantly for Richard. It was already dark outside, and lanterns lit up the entire kingdom.

"Hey,"

"Hey! There you are! Where have you been?"

"Around," Richard smiled.

"Doing what?" Florence grinned. "I'm just teasing," she laughed.

Richard did his best to chuckle.

"So, do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Nah, I have something better in mind," Florence winked grabbing his hand softly and walking him out of the ballroom.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now, close your eyes." Florence said.

"Um, Florence, I don't know,"

"Just, trust me." she smiled. He closed his eyes and she tied a cloth around them.

"Seriously?" he grunted.

"Yes, now just don't let go of my hand."

Florence and Richard never spoke, and the music began slowly fading away as they continued their walk in the dark halls of the Arendelle castle. When they finally reached the spot Florence wanted to take him to after what seemed like hours of walking, she removed his blind fold.

"The, library?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, I've got something, that, I wanted to show you." she said, nervous. She slowly slipped her shoe off, taking out the necklace. Then she walked over to the bookshelf and took the 'special' book off.

Richard saw the compartment and swallowed hard. He didn't want her to do this, he didn't want to have to hurt her. But he needed to, or he wasn't going to see the sunrise in the morning.

* * *

The man that Richard referred to as "master" was snooping around Arendelle, the streets were practically empty. He wore a black cloak, the hood hiding his face. A small breeze began to pick up, only allowing it to feel even colder outside. He was waiting for Richard, but no sign of him. They needed to get this job done, this man had revenge on more people than he could even remember, but her certainly wouldn't forget this mission, ever, even after it was completed.

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen Princess Florence?"

"No, I'm sorry my queen,"

"Thank you,"

"Um, excuse me, ma'am? Have you seen Princess Florence?"

"Why now that you say that no, I haven't terrible sorry, my queen,"

"Thank you for your time," Elsa replied politely. She felt like she asked almost every single living soul in the ballroom where Florence was. She was no where to be seen, and this made Elsa nervous. Anna had already gone looking for her, and Kristoff was in the expected spot, the food table. Elsa saw Anna re-enter the ballroom and she darted over to her.

"Have you seen her?" Anna asked, worried.

"No, and no one in this room has either, I've literally asked everyone." Elsa replied.

"Oh no," Anna whispered, nervous. "Her and the prince are missing..."

"So?"

"So! They could be kissing and stuff! I don't want her dating someone from the Southern Isles!"

"Anna, they're fine, I promise" Elsa said soothingly.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, now why don't _you _go have a little time with _your _man."

"Oh, alright," Anna exhaled with a smile.

"Don't get to occupied," Elsa winked. Anna just shot her a look that said, _oh please. _

* * *

"Florence, I don't know about this," Richard stammered nervously.

"Trust me, it'll be fine." she smiled. Florence unlocked the compartment, and slowly took out the now glowing necklace. "Whoa," she gasped softly. "It's, beautiful."

"Wh-what is that?" Richard stammered.

"Well, in a nutshell, I, um, these, used, to be mine, then..."

"Then, what?"

"Well, when I was a baby, still, inside my mom, I had these powers, but, they were killing my mother, so some trolls took them away from me, and, now they're in this bulb-thing,"

"Okay, and, you have a point?"

"Not really, I just thought I wanted to share it with you because I need your opinion on something."

"Hit me,"

"Well, I was wondering, do you think I should take them back, or just, leave them be? I mean, they were rightfully mine, and with them in the bulb, someone could get ahold of them and use them for evil."

"Precisely."

Florence gasped and turned, a cloaked man, just like the one in her dream, slowly walked into the moon light beaming through the window.

"Who are you?!" Florence practically screamed.

"Sir! This wasn't the plan!" Richard exclaimed.

"You mean you know him? How could you?!" Now Florence was screaming.

The man chuckled before speaking, "Now, my beautiful Florence, why don't you calmly hand over that necklace, and we can all settle this the easy way."

"Never! Over my dead body!" Florence screamed.

"Very well," The man said. He slowly pulled a dagger out of his pocket.

"No!" Richard screamed. He charged the man, who only punched him, Richard fell to the ground. He was unconscious.

"Now, let's get this over with," he said, raising the knife above his head. He went to stab Florence but she dodged it. She ended up dodging him about three more times before she busted the window with her elbow and climbed out onto the roof. She quickly slipped the necklace on and began making her way across the roof as fast as she could. The man wasn't far behind. The wind knocked down his hood, and she got a glance on his face. He had bright red hair and side-burns. That's all she could see. "Get back here!" he shouted over the wind.

"In your dreams, punk!" Florence screamed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a horse carriage full of hay right below the roof. She ran over and sat down. "Here goes nothing," she muttered before sliding off and dropping quite a distance into the hay. Florence looked up and saw the man about to jump, so she quickly rolled herself out of the carriage and began running. Before she completely took off, she ripped some of her skirt off, so now the skirt was a little above her knees. This would help her gain speed. And sure enough, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but the man still wasn't far behind. Florence slipped into the woods, and began sprinting even faster. The ground began to rise uphill, and the wind was even stronger. After about a good six minutes of pure sprint, she had to slam on the breaks. Florence had reached the cliff, which had the bottom of the crashing shoreline and large sharp rocks. "Oh no," she whispered, panting heavily.

"Well, well, well, looks like the hero has been trapped, and the villain, is going to win this game."

"You'll never get these power! Never!"

"You want to think that," he chuckled.

Florence slowly began to back up, but she felt the rocks began to slip away from her heels. Suddenly, she got an idea. She ripped the necklace off and held it over the edge.

"No! Don't!" The man screamed.

"I will," she said, taunting him.

"Don't you dare!" he charged her, and she slipped the necklace into her pocket quickly before charging at him as well. She dodged all of his punches, kicks too. She even hit him a few good times. Florence finally pulled grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground in pure pain landing on his stomach. Florence quickly held his fists tight to his back so he couldn't move. Then she grabbed the knife and held it over the back of his head, just at the angle so he could see it.

"Now, mind explaining why you're trying to murder me?"

"Those powers are mine!"

"Psh, you weren't born with them genius." Florence huffed, like she was talking to any other person.

Florence thought for a moment, devising the perfect plan. She let his wrists go and stood up. "Wh-wha? You're quitting? That easily?" he laughed. As he went to grab the necklace, she through it over the cliff.

"Woops," she said sarcastically.

"No!" He screamed. "Why on earth would you do that?!"

"Because, I think you and I both know, that neither of us need those powers." Just as Florence finished her sentence, about twenty guards arrived on horse-back. They took the man away, and Florence rode back on a horse with a guard.

* * *

Prince Richard awoke to the mess, the window smashed open, Princess Anna's key-necklace still in the open compartment key hole, and books everywhere. He quickly stood up to see a large group of horses arriving back to the kingdom. He quickly ran downstairs and out to greet Florence.

* * *

"Thank you," Florence told the guard before she ran over to Anna, who looked worried sick.

"My baby," she said hugging her tightly. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, mom."

"Um, honey, isn't that..." Kristoff said.

"Hans?!" she exclaimed.

"Princess Anna," a guard said, walking over, "He's going to be sent back to sent back to his kingdom immediately, as for the others from the same kingdom,"

"Yes, I'll gladly get them right now." Anna huffed, storming inside.

"Florence!" Richard called, running over to her. She just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness you're okay!" he said, going to hug her but she shoved him away.

"Get away from me!" she shouted. "Never speak to me again!"

"But, Flor-"

"I said, never speak to me again! Guards! Take this one too! He was sideburn's best mate!"

"You don't understand! Florence! I love you!"

"Yeah, sure." she muttered before turning around and walking back into the castle.

After Florence went back inside; Kristoff as well, Elsa came out.

"Prince Hans," she said politely.

"It's you," he scoffed.

"Prince Hans, and Prince Richard, I'm going to have to inform you that you both have serious punishments you need to pay for attempted murder, assault, burglary, and various other charges. Prince Richard, you must serve five years prison-time back in the Southern Isles', which you, and the fake King and Queen, will be leaving on your ship in less than an hour. And as for you, Prince Hans, you will be serving prison time for life here, In Arendelle, where we can keep an eye on you."

Both Hans and Richard said nothing. They were busted, it was over.

* * *

Florence watched from her room through the small slip in the curtains, just as she had before. But this time, she saw the ship sailing away, with Prince Richard and the impersonators (Fake King and Queen-they acted as Richard's ticket to Arendelle basically, the real King and Queen and no idea about this whole scheme and never even knew about Florence's birthday party to begin with) all tied up.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door that caused her thoughts to scramble. "Come in," she muttered.

"Hey,"

It was Elsa.

"Hi," Florence said, slowly turning around. She had put a new dress on, but, it wasn't any ball gown, it was just a regular dress she wore any other day.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Listen, I need to say sorry, for, not telling you,"

"Telling me about what?"

"Hans, we've had, many, problems, with him before-but, we couldn't tell you because..."

"Because of the powers, I know about those too. I know everything."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to upset any of you."

"Are you sure that's why?"

"I guess, I don't know, I mean, I knew there was a reason why Mom and Dad decided to not give me the powers back and I didn't want to bother them about it. I know now, so it doesn't matter."

"Can I ask you one thing, though?"

"Hit me," Florence said.

"Why did you give up the powers?"

"Well, I certainly didn't want that crazy man to have them, and, honestly, what would I need them for anyways? I mean, so many people fight through this world without money, or a home, or family. None the less special powers, so, why would I need them when I already have so much?"

Elsa exhaled, trying not to cry. "I knew you were going to be a great woman someday," she smiled. "Now, why don't we go downstairs and finish this party and pretend none of this ever happened?"

"Sure," Florence did her best to smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna had gone up to the library, just to see the damage. After she saw it, she regretted going up there. Every time she took a step, more glass crunched beneath her shoes. A cool breeze leaked in through the smashed window, the curtains dancing in the wind. She walked over and pulled the key out of the compartment key-hole, and shut it one last time. It felt weird, not having to hide anything anymore.

* * *

That night, everyone enjoyed the party, even Florence. At first it felt awkward, it was back to the no friend her own age thing again. But, after she thought about it, she didn't care anymore. All these people came here, for her. She had a family that loved her. She didn't need special powers or a boyfriend or anything like that. She had family, and that's all that mattered anymore.

* * *

**_TAA-DAA! Well I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! ;) I'm sad that this fanfic seemed to kinda fly by fast :( But thank you all so so so much for being patient with my late update(s) and following and favoriting and all that! :) It was a big motivation to continue my writing lol. I sound so professional...Anyways, thank you all so much again for following along with the story and I really hope you liked it! :D I can't thank you enough for reading! ;)_**


End file.
